


Несколько солнечных дней

by boshetunmay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshetunmay/pseuds/boshetunmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тот самый "особенно счастливый час" у озера из шестой книги :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько солнечных дней

**Author's Note:**

> автор не автор т___т

Розовый пушистик щекотно пробегает с плеча вниз по руке и теряется в траве. Гарри жмурится и облокачивается на дерево, чуть елозя по нему спиной в попытке комфортно устроиться.

Солнце впивается в макушку яростными и жаркими лучами, а в прозрачной воде озера Гарри видит поблёскивающие разноцветные чешуйки русалочьих хвостов. На дворе стоит душный июнь, над головой - чистое небо, а между разведённых колен Гарри, с удобством уперевшись спиной ему в грудь, сидит Джинни Уизли, и цветочный запах её волос делает обычный день сказкой. Гарри до сих пор временами приходится щипать себя за руку, потому что совсем даже нелегко поверить в то, что девушка, из-за которой в его груди целый год ворочалось и рычало постыдное чудовище, теперь принадлежит ему. И что она сейчас сидит с ним здесь, в обнимку, под дубом у озера, вместо того, чтобы готовиться к СОВ, или проводить время с подругами, или насылать летучемышиный сглаз на Маклаггена, или делать что-то ещё, что обычно делают красивые юные волшебницы.

Джинни берёт его правую руку в свои маленькие ладошки, поднимает выше. Смотрит на солнце в просветы между растопыренных пальцев, щурится, улыбаясь, а затем подносит его руку к своему лицу и нежно целует костяшку каждого пальца. Гарри на миг забывает, как дышать, и закрывает глаза.

\- Гермиона убьёт нас за то, что мы так долго, - от его шёпота она слегка вздрагивает и поворачивает к нему лицо с хитрым прищуром. Её глаза – растаявший на солнце гречишный мёд, а сама она – жаркое лето. Гарри даже представить себе не мог, что будет думать о ком-то _так_.

Джинни разворачивается в его руках: садится к нему лицом, упирается коленями по бокам от бёдер Гарри, придвигается ближе, – школьная юбка собирается между их телами в неуклюжие складки – и Гарри думает, что сейчас умрёт.

\- А мы соврём, - шепчет она ему в губы, обхватывая ладонями шею, и Гарри непроизвольно кладёт ладони ей на поясницу.

\- Скажем, что ты был у Хагрида, - Джинни снимает с него очки и несколько раз целует в переносицу. Она громко дышит и кусает свои губы между поцелуями. - А я помогала первогодкам летать на стадионе.

Гарри запускает руку под вздыбившуюся над юбкой блузку и кончиками пальцев проводит пунктирную линию вдоль позвонков, рисует на коже круги. Джинни прижимается к нему всем телом, тянет губами мочку уха – и, нет, он точно сейчас умрёт.

\- Она нам всё равно не поверит. Сколько раз мы ей уже так говорили, - усмехается Гарри, и, взяв лицо Джинни в ладони, крепко целует в губы. Поцелуй мокрый и торопливый, он кружит голову и не оставляет воздуха. Пальцы путаются в длинных волосах, и Гарри думает только _ещё_ , _больше_ и _пожалуйста_.

Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного с Чжоу Чанг и их лёгкими поцелуями. Гарри кажется, что Джинни касается его везде, что она вросла в него, стала его кожей, его защитным слоем от бед и неудач, от всего плохого; и всё, что он чувствует сейчас – счастье. И счастья так много, что Гарри парит в нём, захлёбывается, дышит им в полную силу.

Джинни отстраняется, поглаживая большим пальцем его скулу, и улыбается уголками губ, а глаза её наполнены нежностью и теплотой. Гарри всматривается в её лицо, пересчитывает веснушки и крапинки в медовых глазах, проводит пальцами по едва заметному шраму у правого уха (неудачный поединок с садовым гномом в детстве, как говорит Джинни). В его голове роятся какие-то пустые, глупые слова, ему хочется сказать их, но он не знает, с чего начать. Он ужасно боится сделать что-то не так.

Часы башни Хогвартса бьют пятый час, и Гарри обиженно кривится и ударяется затылком о дерево. Чёртово время всегда не на их стороне. Джинни заливисто смеётся – она всегда понимает его без слов – и поднимается с его колен, попутно закидывая сумку с учебниками на плечо.

\- Я так хочу, чтобы и это лето было спокойным, - тихо говорит она, пока Гарри ищет в траве её пушистика и свои очки.

\- Ты не поверишь: я тоже.

Гарри мягко целует её в уголок брови и, взяв за руку, тянет за собой. Они медленно идут к замку, Джинни рассказывает историю про протащившего в Хогвартс магглский тостер Симуса и его неудачную попытку трансфигурации, в результате чего тостер стал злобной толстой птицей с двумя огромными клювами. Гарри смеётся, откидывая назад голову, и проходящая мимо них Луна останавливается и убедительно просит его смеяться потише, так как громкий хохот является самым сильным привлечением мозгошмыгов.

 

Да, пожалуйста, думает Гарри, пусть это будет спокойное лето.


End file.
